Mobile Fighter OOO-Gundam
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: "I was sent here to help, and to find some very important people. I've found nine, myself included. Now I just have to find the others."


**_Hello my Babies, hello my Honeys, hello my followers!_ What is up everyone LB here with another idea, this one involving my OC Adam Evermore as Kamen Rider OOO! Here's the deal, the gist, the lowdown, me putting things in layman's terms for y'all. I have had inspiration strike me like a combination of multiple natural disasters, as well as a train, a car, a plane, a bomb, and lots of other things. It's about my favorite Gundam series, next to Build Fighters, Mobile Fighter G-Gundam and, if you haven't guessed yet, Kamen Rider OOO! You see Adam while going over his O-Medal collection and polishing his Gunpla of God Gundam, or Burning Gundam for those that have watched the English Dub or would scream 'BLASPHEMY!' at the Japanese name, 'mysteriously' gets sent to the world of Mobile Fighter G-Gundam along with his OOO merchandise and is granted the symbol of the Red Joker. Several others, one being Neo-Mexico's rogue pilot and his sister(who becomes cured because of the Crest), around the world gain marks as well, each one representing one of the Face Cards of each Suit. His Gundam is the Kamen Gundam and looks like a Gundam version of a blank OOO suit, you'll see why as the story goes on, please note, there will not be any OCs aside from mine. Also, if you're wondering what the Gundam looks like, then look up OOO Gundam Kry Havoc, those should be them, also there are others like the BuraKaWani and PuToTyra combos as well. Those ones can't be found with the others, try looking up, VGOOO Gundam for those, the only difference is the weapons look like the ones from the show, the body parts are rounded out instead of blocky, and each one has an O-lung crest with the symbols in there, it also has a giant Ride Vendor, not the "Camion Vendor" that the Kry Havoc version comes with.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Yelling"**

 **(Location)**

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 **Driver/Weapon** **announcements**

* * *

 **(Currently Unknown location)**

A young man is seen sitting on a chair at a large oval table with a black-and-blue book-shaped case, flipping through its 'pages' while polishing a miniature robot. He's wearing a blue shirt with a strange symbol that looks like a combination of an orca, eel, and octopus, with red jeans, and a jacket with one the left sleeve cut off.

"Finally." The young man said. "I have three of each medal, I even have the special Medals. Imagin, SHOCKER, three of Sasori, Kani, and Ebi. Three of Cobra, Kame, and Wani. Panda, Kangaroo, even a one-of-a-kind Usagi Medal!" He said in excitement. "And I just finished building my Gunpla, not bad if I do say so myself." He said proudly before he placed it on the table next to the holder, and turned his head when he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Who could be knocking on my door?" He wondered as he went to the front door. The person kept knocking on the door until, that is, when he put his hand on the door handle. _'_ _Why did they stop knocking? This better not be a prank.'_ He thought angrily as he swung open his door. His anger receded when he saw nothing there except a package addressed to 'Adam Evermore'.

"Why would someone send me a package...and with no return address at that? I wonder what's inside?" He thought aloud as he brought the package inside. He made his way to the table after he shut the door.

"Alright Mr. Mystery Package, let's see what you have for me." Adam said when he took out his Swiss army knife. As Adam slid the knife along the packaging tape he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. As he opened it the feeling kept growing until he saw the contents of the box.

"A cell phone, a black Gunpla with Rider-style compound optics, cosplay hands of the Greeed, and a Red Joker Shuffle Alliance symbol?" He said before the cellphone rang. He picked the phone up and saw that it had received a message. The message read 'Would you like to be part of something amazing? YES/NO' Being suspicious about the message Adam selected the 'NO' option. 'Are you sure? YES/NO' read the screen. Adam, now unsure of his previous answer, selected 'NO'. 'You have 24 hours to make your decision. What will it be? YES/NO'.

After a few hours of thinking it over, Adam had made his decision. He picked up the phone and selected 'YES'. After he made his decision the phone read 'Thank you.' before his Medal collection, the black Gunpla, the eight cosplay arms, the Red Joker symbol and the phone all began to disappear along with him.

* * *

"Mobile Fighters, machines based on the ancient Mobile Suits, used in an all out brawl with the planet Earth as the ring." Said an aging man in a wine red suit and wearing an eye patch. "Every four years a tournament is held with the chance to govern the planet as the prize. That is what the space colonies, the 'Neo' countries/states, strive for. This time however will be much different, an outsider forced to fight, and given a mission he must complete, against his will, and a man named Domon Kashu, the fighter for Neo-Japan, who searches for a someone who seems to have a connection to his past, a connection only he knows, or is it just him that truly knows?" The man said mysteriously before he gripped the left shoulder area of the suit and tore it away revealing a referee outfit underneath and holding a microphone and his eye patch in his hand. "MOBILE FIGHTER OOO-GUNDAM, BEGIN!"

* * *

 **(Earth)**

It has been 4 years to the day since Adam has come to this world, and in those 4 years he's had to familiarize himself with the laws and regulations of the space colonies, which were more than what he thought. Luckily he had help from some 'friends', the Greeed.

 _ **(Neo-Africa, 4 years ago)**_

 _"Where am I?"_ _Adam said as he woke up in an alleyway._

 _"Don't ask me, Gaki." Said a familiar voice._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Up here, little one." Said a kind feminine voice. Adam lifted his head up a bit only to come face to far with the Greeed, or rather one of their hands._

 _"Dah! Greeed!" He said in fear as he tried to back up only to hit his head on the wall behind him. "ITE!"_

 _"Hahaha! Aniki hit his head!" The silver-grey arm said before he was hit by the red and purple arms._

 _"Don't laugh at another person's misfortune unless it's done intention_ _ally." The red one spoke before he got hit by the blue arm._

 _"And you should know better than to hit Gamel-kun."_

 _"Hahaha! Uncle Ankh got hit~!" said Gamel._

 _"Demo, didn't you just hit Ankh the same way, Mezool-chan_ _?" Asked the purple arm._

 _"Stay out of this Eiji, you're just as bad, hitting my poor Gamel-kun alongside Ankh!" Mezool yelled making Eiji sweatdrop, which looked strange coming from an arm._

 _"But I tried to stop Ankh."_

 _Meanwhile with Adam, the green, black, orange, and yellow arms were floating next to his head._

 _"It's like watching that show with those three idiots, what was it called again Cazari?" Asked the green hand._

 _"I think it was called 'The Three Stooges' Uva." Said Cazari._

 _"'Three Stooges'? What's that?" Asked the orange arm with a, surprisingly, female voice._

 _"Yes I, Nobunaga, would like to know as well." The black arm, Nobunaga, demanded._

 _Adam, distracted by the antics of the Greeed in front of them, answered for the other two. "The Three Stooges was a team of three comedians acting like, well, like stooges. Making the audience laugh at their antics and making them forget about the bad times even if was only for a moment, at least that's what it was for me. There have been 6 members throughout their career, Moe Howard, Larry Fine, and Shemp Howard, the original Three Stooges, Shemp was later replaced by Curly Howard, the brother of Moe and Shemp, then Joe Besser for a total of two years, and finally Joe "Curly Joe" DeRita. The Three Stooges were best known for their slapstick humor."_

 _"Hmm, I think I would have liked to see that." Said the orange hand._

 _"I as well Gara." Nobunaga admitted._

 _"Get back here Gamel-baka!" Ankh yelled as he raced after Gamel with Mezool hot on his own tail._

 _Adam, having gained enough of his sense back, did the one thing he knew would get them to stop, bribery._

 _"Ankh, Gamel, if you two get along, I'll get you sweets and premium ice candy."_

 _Gamel froze which made Ankh slam into Gamel, which made Mezool do the same for Ankh._

 _"Sweets?!" Gamel cried._

 _"Ice candy?" Ankh said._

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

That was the start of their partnership, and together they have done great things, and now, being the selected fighter for Neo-Africa, and his Kamen Gundam, designed after the heroes called Kamen Riders. Little do they realise, the pilot and his technicians are the new Kamen Rider OOO and the Greeed.

"Alright everyone, are we ready for the 13th Gundam Fight Tournament?" Adam asked as he looked towards his 'Pit Crew' as they call themselves. Behind him stood the Greeed in human form, each of them look like their first human hosts save Eiji, who was a human before a Greeed, and Nobunaga, who was a Cell Medal homunculus clone of the original Oda Nobunaga before he gained the Black Core Medals and became the Crustacean Greeed.

"Hmm." Ankh slightly nodded his head as he ate an Ice Candy, Mezool was seen polishing her nails, Gara was reading a book, Nobu was running some last minute checks on their personal Gundam's schematics, Eiji was lying on the ground next to a stick with a pair of underwear on it, Uva was wiping off the grease from his hands, Cazari was sleeping in a tree, and Gamel was eating candy by the handful.

"Mezool, can you wake Cazari up?" Adam asked her, making Mezool gain a mischievously cruel glint in her eye. Literally, her eye did a mini star twinkle, before she aimed at Cazari and blasted at him with gallons of water. The result? Cazari falling out of the tree soaking wet, shaking himself off and hissing at them, all while on his hands and knees.

"Good, now that you're up, we need to get going soon." Adam said as he walked over to Eiji. "Eiji-sempai, get up." he said as he tapped him with his shoe.

"ZZZZZZZ" Eiji snored loudly.

"Gamel, carry him please." He told Gamel as he picked the branch out of the ground.

"Ofay, Anihi." Gamel said with his mouth full as he picked Eiji up with one arm. After he did everyone heard a whistling sound and looked up seeing their Gundam's capsule arriving right on time.

"Minna, IKUZE!" Adam yelled as he turned around and pointed to location of the crashed down capsule.

"YOSH!" the ones awake yelled as they all got into their respective rides, Gamel and Mezool shared a motor bike, Gamel got the side car, everyone else got in their truck, and I got on my Ride Vendor as we headed off towards the first battle and, hopefully, find the other Shuffle members before it's too late.

* * *

 **Yo, minna! Been a while, but I have reasons. Said reasons being life, assisting several authors, and trying to get my story chapters to at least 4,000 words, minimum, this one however is only 2,093. Also, I have a poll going on, a couple actually, the one I'm talking about now is wether you'd like to see a Fourze/Gundam Build Fighters crossover, or a RWBY story mixed with several Riders, said Riders are as follows, Genm(u), Dark Kiva, Dark Ghost, Mirage Agito, N-Daguva-Zeba(Renamed Shiro Kuuga), Nega Den-O, Dark Gaim, and Eternal(Red Flare, but it still has the cape). The RWBY Kamen Rider story, if chosen, will gain its own poll involving which of the eight main characters gain which power.**


End file.
